Dispensers suitable for dispensing edible oils are known in the art. Typically, such dispensers are decorative and comprise a container for holding the oil and a spout through which the oil can be dispensed from the container.
A deficiency with existing oil dispensers is that after pouring they typically drip or leave a trail of oil running down the outer edge of the dispenser. More specifically, after pouring, once the user has returned the dispenser to an upright position, a trail of oil is left to drip down the outside edge of the spout. After numerous uses, a sufficient amount of oil has dripped down the edge of the spout to cause the body of the container to be covered in oil. This not only results in a waste of oil (which can be quite expensive depending on the quality of the oil) but also creates an unpleasant greasy coating on the outside of the dispenser which can cause a user's hands and fingers to become greasy and sticky.
In view of the above, it is clear that there is a need in the industry for an improved food dressing dispenser that alleviates at least in part the deficiencies of existing dispensers.